Punk Hermione
by Coby Dicks Gurl
Summary: Hermione changes over the Summer... Is this change bad or good and how will Harry and Ron react?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: These characters belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling. I don't know but I just started to write, so be a nice little reader and review after this, Okay? Nicest reviewee gets a giant cookie!  
  
Change, Good or Bad? By: Coby Dicks Gurl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione woke up on a cloudly day. She stumbled out of bed and walked downstairs. Not bothering to brush her hair, or brush her teeth. Hermione went through so "major" changes through this Summer. Her thick and frizzy hair was now dyed shocking blue and in dreadlocks. Her face was deathly pale and was normally in dark make-up along with her fingernails painted black. Her clothes were pure black, with a heavy metal, punk, or rock bands on her shirts. Her labret was pierced, along with 3 on her lip, her left ear was fully pierced, and her eyebrow was pierced. She had a tattoo going around her bellybotton. Her tattoo was a bloody thorned rose.  
  
"I'm gettin' mah bellybotton pierced when I'm in Diagon Alley today." Hermione mumbled to her parents. "Yes, honey." Her mother said. "Okay." Her dad said. Hermione walked back upstairs and changed into her cloths. She put in all her earrings, liprings, eyebrow rings, and labret ring in. She put on a black, tight, belly shirt that said "pApA ROAch" on the front. She had on a black skirt that came to her knees. She put on a spiked choker, and barb-wire choker. She put on three braclets on her left wrist, one black sparkled, one barb wire, and one spiked. She brushed her teeth quickly and walked back into her bedroom. She grabbed her backpack/purse and walked downstairs.  
  
Downstairs she put on black army boots and grabbed a cd player. She waved her parents a quick "bye". She walked outside and got out her wand, she held it in the air. She walked inside the Knight Bus(is that right?) when it came to a stop. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Review and tell me what you think! Please! My lizard LIVES on reviews! Please feed him! LOL. But please R/R!  
  
~Coby Dicks Gurl 


	2. Punk Hermione Chpt 2

A/N: I've NEVER had my navel pierced. (Thanks to whoever helped me remember that word. I couldn't remember it...) I only have my ears pierced. *cough8timescoughcough* and that's it... Oh! I almost do not on Harry Potter, or anything relating to it. Also don't on the song mentioned here.. ~*~*~*~  
Hermione went into the Knight Bus as soon as she paid for her trip. As soon as she got on it jerked away. She found a seat where she wouldn't be seen and sat down. She pulled out her CD player (charmed to work in Magical environments) and played it. She skipped a couple tracks and began to play on 7.  
  
Oh, why can't I be what you need? A new improved version of me But I'm nothing so good, no I'm nothing...  
  
Lyrics came blaring out of her headphones. She leaned her head back and listened until her stop at Diagon Alley came. She stuffed her CD player in her backpack and stood up. When everything was completely stopped she got off. As soon as she got off she was stared at.  
  
"What?!" Hermione asked irrated. The stares looked away and at other things. Harry and Ron soon were found, laughing and joking with Ginny and the Twins.  
"Hey Harry, Ron... Isn't that Hermione?" Fred said, pointing at the new Hermione.  
"Nah, Hermione isn't that big of a freak." Ron said laughing.  
  
Hermione walked over and said, "Hi Ron." With such acid you could hear it.  
"Her-Hermione?! Oh my God, what happened to you Hermione?!" Asked Ron in a state of shock.  
"It's called 'Change', Ron, not that you and Harry woulda noticed about mah anyway!" Hermione yelled. "And I'm a freak, Ron? What's wrong with you? Do you not have any conception on what's happened? What's wrong with you?!"  
"Her-Herm.. Hermione, I'm so-sor-sorry!" He said. Harry, Fred, George were in shock, Ginny was amazed.  
"Yeah, Ron, ya should be. But ya know what? It doesn't matter! I don't think you've ever really cared, yeah... This just proves it!" And with that, Hermione turned and left them.  
  
Hermione made her way to a store called "Piercings and Tattoos: Muggle Way". She'd had all her piercings and tattoos done here. None had become infected, so she continued to come back. As soon as she walked in a man exclaimed "Hermione!" and walked over. It was a man who looked about 30- ish, with black hair that was cut to his shoulders and pulled back, and dressed in black clothes, boots, and robes.  
"Severus." She replied.  
"What can I get you this time?" Severus Snape asked the Hogwarts student.  
"Navel piercing." She said.  
Severus walked over to his table of needles on which he pierced with. All were clean, sterile, and safe, which is probably why she had no infections yet.  
Hermione stood in a slightly lighted spot and stood straight. She didn't have to move her shirt because it already revealed her navel and tattoo. Severus walked over and sterilized the spot with a cleaning pad. He then stuck the needle through, Hermione didn't even flinch.  
Severus removed the needle and asked what ring she wanted. She choose a black-silver half-moon barbell. He stuck the ring through and put the back(or front?) on. He then walked over and rang her up.  
"3 Galleons, Hermione." Severus said. She paid him and then walked to the door.  
"See ya, Severus." She called and walked out.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Holy crap! Why is Hermione calling Professor Snape "Severus"? Why is she changed? Why is Snape even working at the tattoo and piercing place? All shall be revealed at a later time...  
  
~Bets AKA Coby Dicks Gurl 


End file.
